Betrayal
by Caska Almasy
Summary: When Heero gives the order to retreat Duo ignores him and stays in the battle. All the others leave thinking Duo will follow after all but he doesn't why? warnings and pairings inside :P
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing if I did it would be called Gay wing and it would be full of Yaoi :P  
  
Summary: When Heero gives the order to retreat Duo ignores him and stays in the battle. All the others leave thinking Duo will follow after all but he doesn't why?  
  
Warning: Shounen ai, Yaoi, Yuri, rape, torture, Relena bashing.  
  
Pairings: Duo/ Heero, Duo/ Zechs, Zechs/ Treize, Zechs/ Duo/ Treize, Quatre/ Trowa/ Heero, Relena/ Hilde.  
  
''talking'' //thinking//  
  
Betrayal  
  
The battle was getting thougher by the minute. The five Gundams were losing power fast while the enemy kept coming.  
  
//Shit!// Thought Heero.  
  
''Hey H-Chan, how about we get inside the base and blow it off the map?'' Came Duo's cheerful voice over the communicater.  
  
Heero smiled. //Always happy aren't you my love?// ''What are you so cheerful about 02? We are losing.'' Asked the wing zero pilot amused.  
  
'' I know we are losing, but still I'm having a lot of fun.'' Replied Duo.  
  
Suddenly Relena appeared on the screen.  
  
'' Heero order the others to get out of there.'' She said in a strict voice.  
  
'' WHAT? Are you crazy? The party is just getting started.'' Duo said.  
  
'' Duo Maxwell the party will be finished soon if this keeps up.'' Relena replied.  
  
'' Heero what will you have us do?'' Quatre said quickly before Duo could say something to Relena.  
  
'' Relena is right. Let's get out of here. Did you get that 03 and 05?'' Asked Heero.  
  
'' Loud and clear 01.'' Answered Trowa.  
  
'' Affirmative.'' Came Wufei's short reply.  
  
'' But guys we can easily beat them!'' Said Duo.  
  
'' Are you ignoring orders 02?'' Asked Heero.  
  
'' Hell yeah! I'm staying right here! I'm not like you, taking orders from a slut who thinks she is the queen of the world! You guys can go back so Wufei can screw Sally, Trowa and Quatre can fuck like rabbits and you can play Relena's little fucktoy!'' Said a angry Duo before closing all lines.  
  
//Dammit Duo I can't leave you here like this!// Thought Heero.  
  
'' Heero let's go, Duo will be fine.'' Said Trowa.  
  
'' He'll follow us when he knows we are all safe.'' Said Wufei while fighting off a mobile doll.  
  
//I hope you guys are right.// '' Okay let's go! Be careful 02!'' Heero looked at Deathsythe one more time before he flew away.  
  
Duo looked at the four retreating Gundams.  
  
//Sorry guys but I'm not going back to the safehouse.//  
  
Duo opened the cockpit door and put his hands in the air.  
  
'' Stop firing! I surrender.'' Duo yelled.  
  
~~~~~~TBC~~~~  
  
A/N: Well first chappie done and it sucks I know I'm never good at starting a story but it will get better...........I hope also I'm not good at writing long chapters but I'll try to make them longer in the future. This was supposed to be a deathfic cause I'm depressed but it changed into something nice :) so does anyone know why Duo turned himself in? You'll find out in the next chapter or not who knows :P Drop a review on your way out please thanks and special thanks to my beta love ya ^_~  
  
Love Caska. 


	2. Chappie 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing if I did it would be called Gay wing and it would be full of Yaoi :P and Relena would die! All I own is this story and some cd's.  
  
Summary: When Heero gives the order to retreat Duo ignores him and stays in the battle. All the others leave thinking Duo will follow after all but he doesn't why?  
  
Warning: Shounen ai, Yaoi, rape, torture, Relena bashing.  
  
Pairings: Duo/ Heero, Duo/ Zechs, Zechs/ Treize, Zechs/ Duo/ Treize, Trowa/ Quatre.  
  
''talking'' //thinking//  
  
Betrayal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
''No Heero You can't go back!'' Said Quatre while helping Trowa and Wufei in trying to stop Heero from jumping into his Gundam to look for Duo.  
  
// First he ignores a order and then he let's himself get caught. What the hell is going on with him?// Thought Heero.  
  
''Let go of me! I need to go back and safe Duo!'' Heero started to hit and kick around him and to his surprise it helped and the other pilots let go of him. Heero didn't waste a second and ran to his Gundam.  
  
Heero didn't hear the shot but did feel the bullet go through his leg and the pain spreading quickly. He fell on the ground and was about to try and stand up when he felt a blow to his head and his sight became black.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked around the large room. // Where am I? // The whole room was light blue but that wasn't the first thing that Heero noticed, no the first thing he noticed where the pictures on the wall. A lot of the pictures had Duo in them. // What the fuck? Why is Duo in those pictures and why is he with Treize and Zechs? //  
  
Heero's thoughts where disturbed when he heard a moan coming from his left side. When he looked his saw a bed with two people on it but when he looked closer he saw that they were making love but what shocked him the most was the fact that it were Duo and Zechs.  
  
He tried to call Duo but Duo didn't listen. // What is going on here? What is Zechs doing with Duo? My Duo. I'll kill him for this!//  
  
''Heero wake up. Come on Heero open your eyes.'' Heero stirred a little before opening his eyes and meeting Quatre's worried one's ''Quatre?'' The blonde pilot smiled. ''Welcome back to the real world Heero.''  
  
Heero looked around the room but only saw Trowa and Wufei. ''Where's Duo?'' At this question Quatre's smile faded. '' He's still not here Heero. We think Oz got him.'' Then Heero remembered his dream. // Could it be that......? // Heero wanted to get out of bed but stopped when he felt a jolt of pain go through his leg.  
  
''Sorry Heero...I shot you and when you fell on the ground Trowa hit you.'' Quatre informed Heero when he saw the pain on Heero's face. Heero was about to say something when the door opened and Relena walked in.  
  
''Heero I'm so glad to see that you're safe. We have to talk about tonight's party.'' Relena said in a sickened sweet voice. // Party? What party? // Heero looked at Relena. '' Sorry Relena but I have to find Duo.'' Heero got up getting some help from Quatre.  
  
''You're not going anywhere Heero. Let Duo rot wherever he may be. He's probably being fucked for some cash right now. Who needs that pathetic street rat anyway?'' This made Heero stop and he faced Relena while Quatre quickly backed away from Heero.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N 0.0 whats Heero going to do with Relena? What happened to Duo? Find out in chappie 3! anyway another really short chapter but that's because I haven't updated in so long that I just typed something real quick. besides its late and I should be in bed cause I have to work in the morning and I actually have to wake up in 4 hours and still haven't gotten any sleep -_- anyway I'm not sure what to write in chappie 3 since I have a lot of ideas for it and don't know which one to pick :P well I'll try to update as soon as I can! That's a promise else you can take all my cd's........on second thought that might not be a good idea :P well drop a review on your way thanks  
  
love Caska 


End file.
